Crop sprayers are provided with operator enclosures to shield the operator from the outside environment and provide for operator comfort. The cabs are mounted on the vehicle frame a substantial distance above the ground to clear crops, such as corn and soybeans. Fixed steps and upright ladders are mounted on the side of the cab to enable the operator to climb into the cab. The ladders extend down from the cabs and can contact crops and other objects on the ground. Upright ladders are difficult to use as the operator must use his or her hands and feet to climb the ladder. Railway cars have been provided with side steps, which pivot to a down position to facilitate the movement of passengers into and out of the railway cars. Examples of side steps on railway cars as shown by E. M. Moller in U.S. Pat. No. 1,102,287 and B. C. Baade in U.S. Pat. No. 2,146,668. These patents show a step assembly having two steps that are pivoted between a down, step position to an up, closed position adjacent the side of the railway car.